1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a first-in first-out (FIFO) memory device, and an electronic apparatus including the FIFO memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
The size of data (e.g., multimedia data) processed by an electronic apparatus has increased considerably. The electronic apparatus may include a first-in first-out (FIFO) memory device with a large capacity to handle the data. However, as the capacity of the FIFO memory device increases, power consumption of the FIFO memory device also increases.
Accordingly, there is a need for a FIFO memory device that consumes less power.